Vampire Kiss
by Yamabuki
Summary: Kanami Sizo lived her days in a daze. People fled from her when they heard of her curse mark. Just when she thought she was going to live her days unnoticed a vampire appears. Who's the one, that he's claiming her to be? What does he want?


**Hey , this is Yamabuki. This story that I thought up has got to be my favorite, will second from Young Girls Heart. It's going to be so much fun to write. I hope you'll read it. and give it a chance.**

**Chapter 1**

"What a strange girl."

"I've heard she comes to this park to see that pond. People say she's bewitched and uses the pond to curse people."

"Really, then I'm not going anywhere near it. Not with a cursed child there."

"Shooo… she could hear you."

_Gosh I'm tired of their ranting._ The girl removed her hand from the water, which she had currently dipped in. She stood and glared at the two women from afar. Both of them hurriedly walked away. _There isn't anything wrong with me. I have brown eyes like normal people and long black hair like most. I guess the reason they call me bewitched is because of my mark_. The girl turned away with a sigh. She gathered her sketchbook and walked out of the park. The night was rather cold, the air piercing her cheeks as she walked in thought. _It's not like I asked for it. No one likes to be called a freak, but I have no reason to complain. I'm the way I am and can't change_. She walked behind her apartment building sighing to herself. _They don't know anything, anything at all. _She walked out from the alley and into the street. _Stupid, I guess I'm getting worked up over this _She looked out in front of her and saw a pair of bright lights. _What's that? Oh, dear _Darkness swirled around through her head, the kind of darkness you find when your lost in an unconscious dream.

"Are you injured? Does anything hurt?"

She slowly opened her eyes. _What was it that knocked me out. _She looked at the car in front of her. _Oh, a car hit me_

"You really should learn to look both ways when you walk out from behind a building."

She looked up at the man in front of her. He was the cutest guy she ever seen. We're talking about hottie. Major hottie. He had long red hair and emerald green eyes that were so dark that they look like the deeps of the ocean. His lashes were so long it made him looked like he was wearing mascara, and he was young, maybe seventeen or eighteen. He was wearing long slick fitting pants and an opened sleeved garment.

"I'm sorry." She said standing up and brushing off her jeans.

"Really," The man stood up and flicked dirt off her back.

"I mean it, why would I want to kill myself?" She growled while tucking down on her t-shirt.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you that, I don't even know you?" She pushed passed him and picked up her sketchbook

"Aww… don't be so mean. I did help you out didn't I?" he said following after her.

"Only because you hit me with your damn car! It was out of concern and pity on your part"

The man laughed. "Well, my name is Kurama." He said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, know would you leave me be." She said walking towards her apartment.

Kurama caught hold of her hand. "What this? The mark of the Ames. Magical users, whose power is the control of the element water.

Yanking away from him she said calmly face hidden in the darkness. "Oh, that's what it was. I just called it the curse mark." She drew her hand back and shoved it into her pocket. "Well, I got to go." And she then ran up the stairs to her two-floor apartment and shut the door.

"Wait, I wanted to" His voice was lost once she closed the door. Standing behind it for a few minutes she then heard the car door opened and the sound of the engine booming as it faded away.

"Weird, he knew what this thing was." She said looking at her hand. "Well, it doesn't matter." She threw down her sketchbook on the floor and went upstairs to take a shower.

"What a strange girl?"

"You think, I thought she was rather interesting" said Kurama as he drove. "Also I think she is the one."

"Really? You mean she is the one. Her? Has not feeding for three days gotten to your head?" asked the man in the seat next to him.

Kurama laughed. "I don't choose who the one is, but she's rather cute and an Ames no less."

"Are you serious, an Ames?"

"Yes, I'm going see her tomorrow night to settle things out."

"That's you, never wasting time." Said his friend.

"Well, Hiei, I have too much time." Said Kurama sighing.

"I suppose your right."


End file.
